Forum:'Pet' monsters.
Wouldn't it be awesome to have a jaggi, swarm of bnahabras, or some of the weaker bosses to assist you? It would function like a weapon class. your charecter would have a harness and a pike. If you don't know what a pike is look it up on google images. Not this again... Ohmpahkan 16:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) So, you're proposing a controllable monster and a prodding stick as a new weapon class? Seems like using different monsters as weapons would be to inconsistent to work as a weapon class. I once had an idea for a Monster Flute that was sort of a cross between a shieldless SnS and a Hunting Horn, but instead of buffing allies, you changed the behavior of nearby monsters. Pretty much the weapon was the same, just which monsters it affected and how would vary. Cobalt32 16:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 ummmm your basically modifying the well known idea of monster pets, which wont and cant ever happen. From what i cant gather with the harness thing you expect to ride it? and a weak monster boss (e.g. jaggi) against a deviljho and all you have is a stick, EPIC FAIL....... modify your idea so its not a replacement for a weapon only a add on (could replace charms) and make it so you can, like with cha cha, level the monster up and get better ones like a Rathlos or Baroith but NOT a Elder dragon or a Deviljho because you would instantly win. Also maybe it could have armor (elaberating on the Harness idea) with its own special resistants boost. in the near future, if your going to do another pet one then read the others first.....Wyvren s 18:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Pet monsters CANNOT replace charms. Under any circumstance. 18:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 ok ok maybe charms was a bad idea but they gotta replace something right? or are you gonna be protective and keep everything?Wyvren s 18:44, February 3, 2011 (UTC) An armored Jaggi or something could make an ok Cha-Cha or Felyne replacement. It would just have to be a more common monster that would, in theory, be relatively easy to train (someone else would do it for you in advance, though). Cobalt32 18:49, February 3, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Actually, someone proposed being able to choose different sidekick types (felyne, shakalaka, piggie, a new "kanyne") each specialized for different purposes, so maybe this could be a part of that concept; the Jaggi could be the end-of-offline-campaign "ultimate" sidekick.Cobalt32 19:00, February 3, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 I think my Kanyne idea would be the "ultimate" sidekick,not a friggin Jaggi...=( CrellinEtreyu 20:00, February 3, 2011 (UTC) @Crellin: How about this: the Jaggi is halfway grown to a Great Jaggi and wears armor. It has the best offense of all the other sidekicks, but can't use element or status attacks and can't gather. The Kanyne would be able to do everything and be good at it, but the Jaggi would still have better raw Attack and could fight more efficiently, but that's all it would be good at.Cobalt32 20:33, February 3, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 WAIT!!!!!!! if your keeping your charms then im keeping Cha cha, He isnt being replace by some tiny jaggi which a kebili could kill.....Wyvren s 22:00, February 3, 2011 (UTC)